Definitivamente estúpida
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Dicen que para atraer la atención de un chico hay que arreglarse, ponerse ropa bonita, un poco de maquillaje... Kim tiene su particular forma de dejar de ser invisible a los ojos de Jared.


**Disclaimer: **

*** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer. **

*** En esta ocasión la historia tampoco me pertenece. La autora es una amiga que escribe en otra página, pero que me ha dicho que no diga su nombre. Ella sabe quien es.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

_**Mental health**_

-Kim, si sigues poniendo esos ojos de maniática la gente creerá que estás loca.

Kim ignoró a Lucy y se dirigió a su sitio. Dejó caer primero sus cosas en la mesa y luego a ella misma sobre la silla, con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos. ¿Por qué tenía que complicarse la vida de esa manera? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de un chico que apenas le dirigía la mirada? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué ese chico llevaba una semana faltando a clase?

Kim se sintió preocupada el primer día que Jared no fue al colegio, y esa preocupación no hizo más que aumentar día a día. El fin de semana había sido peor que cualquier otro y se sintió miserable por depender de él a ese nivel. Y hoy era lunes y él aún no había llegado. Decidió que la mejor forma de quitarse a Jared de la cabeza en esos momentos era a golpes.

-Por dios, Kim, ¡deja de aporrearte la cabeza contra la mesa!

-Me aporreo si me apetece, Lucy. Total, de que me sirve el cerebro si no hace más que pensar en él.

Pensó con desgana que a estas alturas eso era completamente cierto. Y su cabeza se merecía un castigo por haberle hecho enamorar de esa forma. Pom, pom, pom. Su frente debía de estar roja a esas alturas, pero qué más daba. Pom, pom, pom. Era una idiota por sentir lo que sentía. Pom, pom, pom. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Jared en esos momentos? Pom, po…

-Señorita Shaw, si es tan amable de dejar de intentarse abrir la cabeza y permitir que pueda empezar la clase.

Kim levantó la vista y vio como toda la clase la observaba, divertidos por su comportamiento. Avergonzada, sacó el libro de historia y no fue hasta que hubo encontrado la página correspondiente que no se dio cuenta. Estaba allí, a su lado. Jared la observaba desde su asiento como si no la hubiera visto nunca. Kim desvió la mirada, intentando tapar su frente con el flequillo. ¿Tenía que haber vuelto justo ese día? ¿Sus ojos eran tan taladrantes o era producto de su imaginación? ¿Tenía que haber sido tan silencioso que no lo hubiera oído sentarse? A Kim le dieron ganas de golpearse de nuevo.

Un rato después, una notita aterrizó en su libro. Cuando se giró y Jared le guiñó un ojo… mejor no pensar en ello, desmayarse no sería bueno para su ya afectada cabeza. Desdobló rápidamente el papel.

"¿Estás bien? La historia es aburrida, pero no da ganas de abrirse la cabeza a golpes." El corazón de Kim se aceleró y dirigió el bolígrafo al papel con la mano temblorosa.

"No me daba cabezazos por la historia, aunque también sería un buen motivo. Y creo que mi cabeza se recuperará, aunque antes de esto ya no estaba en muy buen estado."

Por culpa de quién será… pensó Kim cuando hubo enviado el papel. Escuchó como Jared ahogaba una risita y deseó que no la encontrara ridícula. Antes de poder profundizar en ese pensamiento el papel estaba de vuelta.

"Apuesto que tu cabeza está en mejor estado del que dices. ¿Lo comprobamos el viernes por la tarde?"

-¿Qué?-soltó Kim con un grito ahogado

Fantástico, idiota, ahora todos te miran. El profesor Travis detuvo su explicación y la miró fijamente.

-¿Tiene algún problema con la toma de la Bastilla, señorita Shaw?

-Eh… no, en absoluto.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que la ha sobresaltado tanto?

Kim sintió que se ponía colorada hasta la raíz del pelo. Maldito Jared y maldita nota, ¿tenía que invitarla a salir en una clase de historia?

Invitar a salir. Como odiaba esas palabras que la paralizaban de arriba abajo. ¿Eso había pasado? ¿Jared quería salir con ella? Desvió la mirada a su izquierda y vio cómo él le sonreía con descaro. Quizás no las odiara tanto.

-Es que… yo soy… pacifista, señor.-la clase la miró atónita - Y, es que, eran tan violentos que yo… lo siento señor.

Tras unos segundos el profesor Travis retomó su explicación. El corazón de Kim tardó un poco más en recuperar su ritmo habitual. Una nueva nota aterrizó frente a sus manos.

"Lo siento, ¿he sido demasiado directo? De todos modos la invitación sigue en pie. ¿Aceptas?"

Kim giró la cabeza y asintió lentamente. ¿Era su imaginación o la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Jared era la más radiante que había visto en su vida? Dobló con cuidado el papel de nuevo y lo guardó entre sus bolígrafos, reprimiendo las ganas de sonreír como una boba.

Debía de ser estúpida. Enamorada de un chico que se fijaba en ella sólo por darse golpes contra una mesa. Volvió a mirar a Jared y a su sonrisa deslumbrante, el blanco de sus dientes contra la piel morena. El corazón estuvo a punto de salir de su pecho.

Definitivamente estúpida.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. A mi me gustó. Y también espero que me deis vuestras opiniones. Y le transmitiré esas opiniones a mi amiga.**

**Besitos a todas.**


End file.
